S I N
by ExplosivePhase
Summary: In this city lie the Seven Deadly Sins. We live alone in our place in which we have none to go. You don't want to go back, so stay here. Stay here with me. SOULXMAKA RATING SUBJECT TO CHANGE.


**Go read the latest chapters of soul eater.**

**Why? Soul and Maka are becoming an official canon couple.**

**BECAUSE ALL THIS SHIT HAS TO HAPPEN AFTER THE ANIME ENDS D:**

**btw please enjoy this new story because I need to stop making new stories because I'm a bitch.**

**PS its three in the morning and I crave cherry yogurt.**

**PSS. Chains is being remade and will be switched to M because I'm a pervert.**

**PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. I'm a dork.  
**

* * *

* * *

She was walking alone in the dead of night.  
The park was empty.  
Streets barely cried as car lights were distant.  
The sidewalk adorned litter.  
The walls of the alleyways had graffiti on display.  
Her heart paced.  
She was scared.  
She wanted to get away from her father.  
She didn't want anything to do with him.  
Gun shots in the distance.  
Yelling began.  
Screeching of car wheels echoed.  
The city was dangerous.  
Especially for a young girl.  
Barely fifteen, pigtails and a long black coat.  
Moron decided to adorn a short skirt.  
She turned each corner, hiding herself from nothing she could see.  
Pale skin glowed like moonlight. Being aware of her own standing out.  
Quietly whisking away.  
Hoping the world could not see her.  
Hoping no one could see slight tears upon the frightened girls face.  
Hoping someone homeless would not spook her.  
She was running now.  
Acting as though behind each alleyway was a monster and not a dealer who didn't give two shits about her prescence.

Her every fear came true.  
She felt hands cover her mouth and grab her around the waist.  
Pulling her back into darkness.  
She suspected an old, disgusting pervert.  
Shock adorned her eyes as a deep voice sounded in her ears.  
"What are you doing out so late, girl?"  
He sounded her age.  
What was he doing out at night?  
"There are mad men out here.."  
She felt the cold touch of a knife to her throat and a warm hand down her thighs.  
"Out for lust and greed.."  
Slamming him back into the wall. He lost his breath but the knife did not lax.  
And neither did his hand.  
"Your not old enough to be a m-man.."  
Trying to sound strong, her breath shuddering aswell as her voice.  
"I don't care, my intentions are about the same.."  
She felt teeth dig into her neck.  
And they weren't any normal teeth.  
They felt like dull knives cutting through sensitive skin, making her whimper in pain.  
His hand made its way to her inner thigh.  
Tears trickled down her cheeks,  
"B-bastard.."  
"I wonder why you aren't screaming for help,  
Or even asking me to stop.  
Are you afraid of your judgment?  
Of punishment?  
Perhaps your just a lustful girl.."  
She let out a sob, he could feel her tears on his hand and dripping from the knife.  
"..Or are you the opposite?"  
He took her hand off her thigh.  
The knife dropping to the ground.  
Grabbing her small wrists and getting them behind her back.  
A few clicks and her hands were cuffed.  
He turned her around with a swift move had her the opposite.  
She couldn't see his face, but he whispered in her ear.  
"Your going to come with me. And your not going back out on the streets anytime soon.  
He took a few steps back. He seeped her features in and she did the same with him.  
His hair looked shock white, crimson eyes glistened ever so slightly in the streetlight seeping through.  
Features were lax, slight bags under his eyes and he had the smile of a demon, or maybe a shark.  
Herself, she had ash blonde hair, thick but straight. Pale, creamy skin like a ghost. Nature green eyes lacked pupils unless she was surprised or frightened.  
A feature he took note of when scaring her shitless.  
She still couldn't help the new tears retracing the dry.  
She felt arms draw themselves around her waist and lift her slightly to make contact with his chest.  
His face burying himself into her neck. More tears went down her cheeks, unable to move her arms.  
"You'll find I'm a sadistic person, most of the time.  
I'm not one of the typical perverts you'll find on the streets, but I'm no gentlemen either."  
He motioned her to follow him. Picking up his knife and tucking it away into his hood.  
Leading to the back of the alleyway and finding a turn that would be a tight squeeze.  
She followed his each step.  
Feeling as though she was in a trance.  
A cat following close behind her, purring loudly.  
She followed him through several of these cobweb infested, tight alleyways, and busted through the window of an abandoned building and pulled her through. Going to the second story of the building and busting another window leading to another abandoned building.  
This time he had some trouble pulling her though the space between two windows, nearly dropping the handcuffed girl to the floor below, and onto the sleeping homeless man.  
He dragged her across the building to four figures spray painting different graffiti pieces on the brick walls of the building. This one had been a school, no longer in service.  
Walking to a figure in a gray hood with " 15 15 Tell No One ", his hood down and spikey sky blue hair sticking in all directions.  
The blue-haired boy was writing what was going to be "BLAST" on the wall in sharp, popping letters.  
"Black star, give me the key." Kicking the boy slightly.  
"Hold on a minute."  
The girl now noticed the pattern on her 'kidnapper's hood, a little red demon was on his black hood. By him was " 69 69 Your Soul Is Mine"  
He turned back to her, randomly playing with her pigtails.  
"My name is Soul."  
He whisked her around and shoved a small key from his pocket to the handcuffs.  
With a click, her hands were free.  
For a few seconds.  
Holding both her wrists together with one hand, he whispered into her ear.  
"Your not going home tonight."  
With that he let go. Taking it upon himself to search for the key he asked for in Black Star's pocket.  
The blue haired boy taking no notice, continuing with his art.  
Soul took the girl by the hand and took her towards the side of the building, in which the wall has fallen down some, revealing a compact back lot stretching in, out, and around buildings with overgrowth all around, a cement curling stairwell.  
He acted as though he was about to leap from their second floor to the stairwell, but the led her down a makeshift ladder the the ground.  
Taking her to the stairs, she saw what was on the bottom floor. There was a group of figures huddled around, silently debating about something or another.  
Brick walls stood around them, covered in graffiti, the overgrowth stretched in-between buildings, and in the ground floor of some.  
Some wooden crates were around, and she caught the whiff of marijuana. He led her up the stairwell, up to the top then onto the rooftop of the abandoned school.  
Around them were six abandoned buildings, the school being one of them. He led her again across what looked to be a bridge of plywood and old pipes to the next door building's window.  
He rushed her across with good reason, Groups of people around, the smell of pot in the air.  
There was light around, most of the windows were covered in spray-paint or plywood to keep notice away from the building.  
Mostly newspaper and more plywood covered the floor, What looked to be the walls of old cubicles making rooms.  
He walked to the back, taking her through a bit of a maze, to a semi-private room.  
A computer was hooked up, wires tangling around a fairly broken and badly repaired desk, an old carpet on the floor and some old posters lined up symmetrically along the walls and windows.  
The room itself, defined by walls of plastic business, stretched from the right side of the building to the left. Having still some room towars the front, stolen technology was seen all around.  
"Kid, I've gotten myself a partner, now give me a room."  
A boy who had his face in the computer a moment ago now stared at him then to the girl.  
He had three white stripes to the side of his raven black hair. Yellow eyes with defined circles around were sharp and vigilant.  
Wearing a dress shirt and a black vest, aswell as pinstripe slacks, looking somewhat professionally intimidating.  
"Who is she?"  
Realizing he forgot to ask her name, he nudged her slightly.  
"M-Maka Albarn."  
"You have no idea whats going on right now, do you?"  
"N-Not at all."  
"Congratulations on scaring a schoolgirl half to death, now go get that room you've been wanting."  
Throwing the girl over his shoulder without even a 'Thank You' to Kid, he stormed out, manuevring between the groups of people to the stairs of the building. Reaching the roof within a few minutes, passing two levels consisting of people sharing food to people playing music.  
He was about to jump across to the neighbor, when he looked at her and said,  
"Any idea what freerunning is?"  
"Kind of.."  
"Your about to do it."  
He took her hand and barely told her to jump before running off the fifteen-story building to the eleven-story one next to it.  
She just barely made it before being pulled towards him and away from the edge.  
He felt nails being dug into his back through his hood. The girl clinging to him.  
Walking forward, herself not letting go, he dragged her to yet another neighboring building, this one looked to be an apartment complex overlooking the street.  
Another poorly made makeshift bridge and they were inside, shabby wiring gave some light. He led her up the stairs one more time and down a hall of complexes, some yelling and glass braking around.  
He led her to the last one.  
Kicking open the door, he threw out a pothead and shut the door behind him. Taking a key from a trashcan in the apartment.  
The floor was wood and creaky, there was a kitchen that looked unusable, and she was afraid to go down the hall.  
There was a mattress in the middle, which looked to be the only thing there besides a trashcan, nightstand and half of what looked like used to be a damn nice dining table.  
He pushed her down onto it then sat on it himself.  
"I'll get my shit in here tomorrow."  
She rolled over onto her back.  
"What..  
The fuck just happened.."  
He laid down beside her.  
"Joined a group of homeless druggies, prostitutes and teenage runaways.  
And your about to have your first sexual experience."  
It suddenly felt like a ton of led was dropped on his shin when a book flew out of nowhere.  
He hissed then tried to ignore the pain.  
"This is a place where people go when they have no where else to go." He explained with a bit of a shudder.  
He laid back down beside her.  
"There are seven large gangs in this city, each named after one of the seven deadly sins."  
She turned her head to him with curiosity.  
"Which one is this?"  
"None, we aren't a gang, but they drag us through their shit."  
She yawned, feeling miserable and confused.  
"You sleep, I'll explain to you in the morning."  
She rolled to her side and pulled her legs towards her stomach. Feeling slight comfort and discomfort at having a stranger wrap his arms around her waist.  
His breathing on her neck, she was too tired to comprehend what was happening right now.  
The world dragged her to sleep.


End file.
